Web site users can delete items, such as files, folders, etc., from the web site. Unfortunately some deletes are erroneous. For example, some deletes from a web site are unintentional or mistaken, i.e., web site users can and do delete items they did not intend to delete, and which they really desire to continue to access. Additionally, erroneous deletes occur on multi-user, or collaborative, web sites when one web site user deletes an item that another user desires to continue to access. These erroneous deletes are problematic when there is no solution for easily restoring the deleted items.
If, for example, upon an erroneous delete of an item from a web site a database restoration or other action for restoring a past backup of the website is required to recover the item, the overall system effectiveness is compromised. Users get frustrated by the delay in accessing needed items that have been erroneously deleted, and may even resort to spending time recreating the deleted item rather than waiting for it to be restored. Moreover, system administrators become burdened with database or web site restores that take their effort from other, often more system-critical, activities. These problems are compounded exponentially when more users become active on a web site.